remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RyanasaurusOO77
Hi RyanasaurusOO77 -- we are excited to have Remington Steelers Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela :I've made some progress already (I'm currently on Step 3 on how to get started), but it's been a long day, and I have to get to bed now. I'll finish up as best as I can tomorrow. --RyanasaurusOO77 01:46, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Alright, I'm here Dig it, yo. -[[User:RAHB|'RA']][[User talk:RAHB|'HB']] 23:13, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Good for you. Now could you please recommend this Wiki to your friends and help me with this Wiki? --RyanasaurusOO77 23:16, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know many people who would be interested in editing this particular wiki. I don't even know anyone interested in editing Uncyclopedia. -[[User:RAHB|'RA']][[User talk:RAHB|'HB']] 23:19, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::Well, try to convince them! We don't want to have to do this Wiki by ourselves! I know for sure we need someone who knows how to make gob-smacking computer graphics! --RyanasaurusOO77 00:22, 19 August 2008 (UTC) The White Screen of Death on FOTOMAT tapes What tone was used for the White Screen of Death on Fotomat era Disney tapes? Garrettnix555 (talk) 08:12, July 6, 2014 (UTC) * I don't know yet; the only Fotomat tape I have of a Disney film ends with a black screen that goes straight to the end of the tape, with no tone. Incidentally, the tape was released in 1980, and I only have two other B&H-pressed tapes (one from Paramount, the other from MCA) that end like that, also from 1980. I've yet to come across any Fotomat whatsoever that uses the WSOD, and I can say the same for Allied Artists tapes. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 09:34, July 6, 2014 (UTC) And what tone was used for the WSOD on Allied Artists tapes? Garrettnix555 (talk) 00:43, July 13, 2014 (UTC) * Like I said, I haven't found it on anything from Allied Artists yet, and chances are pretty slim, considering the company went out of print in late 1980 after Lorimar folded it. But I might. if I look hard enough. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 00:46, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Duplication Company If you know the duplication company that Media Home Entertainment duplicated their tapes at from 1990-1992, which company was it? I'll give you this picture to help you recognize it. Do you see the information in this picture? Garrettnix555 (talk) 08:36, July 23, 2014 (UTC) : IDK. I have a couple of tapes from the era myself. It was probably West Coast Video Duplicating, but again, IDK. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 08:43, July 23, 2014 (UTC) What is the duplicator? Do you see the information right here? Do you see this barcode sticker? What VHS duplicator used this barcode sticker? * Personally, I don't know. It could probably just be a rental sticker. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 18:28, July 30, 2014 (UTC) It wasn't a rental sticker. Garrettnix555 (talk) 21:09, August 2, 2014 (UTC) * In that case, I'm confused. On which tape did you see this? --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 21:15, August 2, 2014 (UTC) It was on some CBS/Fox tapes as well as Disney and Touchstone tapes from 1987 to 1989. It was even on some 1988 MGM/UA Home Video tapes. I took these pictures with my 1985 VHS of Places in the Heart from CBS/Fox Video. Garrettnix555 (talk) 21:51, August 2, 2014 (UTC) * Heh. Looks like Technicolor's MO. That 1985 VHS must've been printed no less than two years nor more than four years later. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 22:15, August 2, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean by "Technicolor's MO?" Garrettnix555 (talk) 03:37, August 3, 2014 (UTC) * If it appeared on Disney tapes in the late '80s, that sticker has got to be Technicolor's doing. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 04:22, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Duplication Companies If you know, how can you tell if tapes were duplicated at the following companies? #American Tape Corporation #Magnetic Video Corporation/20th Century Fox Video/The CBS/FOX Company #Celebrity Duplicating Services INC. #Cinemagnetics #Cinram International Income Fund #Columbia Pictures Videocassette Services #Bell & Howell - Video Systems/Rank Video Services America/Deluxe Video Laboratories #Diamond Entertainment Corporation #Hauppage Video Manufacturing #Creative Video Services #International Video Entertainment #Video Technology Services #Magno Sound, Inc. #West Coast Video Duplicators/MediaCopy, INC. #Media Home Entertainment #Premiere Video #Resolution #S/T Videocassette Duplicating Corporation #VCA Teletronics #VCA/Technicolor #Technicolor Video Services #U.S. Video #VCI Home Video #GTK INC. #Video Gems #Video Software & Production Center, Inc. #VTR Video #Westinghouse Broadcasting Corporation If you know how to tell if any tapes were duplicated at these companies, let me know! Media Home Entertainment How can you tell if a tape was duplicated at Media Home Entertainment? Garrettnix555 (talk) 08:04, August 15, 2014 (UTC)